


Cookies in Heaven

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [10]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Dedicated to our friend & incredibly loyal reader , Georgie. You fought a long, hard, fight and kept Tad close at heart. Only seems fitting that he would see you off. I miss you, my friend. You will be forever loved.Georgie was a great person that I met through fanfiction, she loved Tadpole and was the reason that I made more than one story of him.  I had two readers that took Tad with them to chemotherapy.  Both of these ladies became my very dear friends.  Georgie's fight was hard, they gave her 3 months, she fought for 22 months...   I know she's reading from heaven laughing at the anticsTISSUE WARNING





	Cookies in Heaven

Tad had become a deep thinker as he grew; the things about life that perplexed him made his father damn proud. It was a warm morning in May when Tony found his oldest sitting alone on the porch watching a humming bird at the feeder.

 

"You okay?" Tony questioned softly as he saw the innocent hand quickly swipe the tears from his eyes.

 

"Why does heaven need so many angels, daddy? Tad's voice broke. He had lost his beloved teacher, Georgina, the week prior and her death had weighed heavily on his little heart.

 

"I don't know sweet boy," Tony pulled the young man into his lap. "I wish I had the answer to that; I wish I knew why a lot of things happened the way they do."

 

"Do you think heaven has humming birds?" Tad pointed to the feathered wonder.

 

"I think heaven has humming birds and everything else that has lived and eventually died." Tony kissed Tad's head. "You miss Georgina?"

 

"I miss her so much that my heart is wobbly," Tad sobbed. "I didn't get to say good-bye."

 

"I know," Tony's voice broke as his own tears came. "Sometimes, we don't get to and it makes it so hard. You know what though; I don't think that she would have ever wanted to say good-bye to you. That's why she had to go the way she did."

 

"I would have cried and it would have made her very sad," Tad sighed as he clung to his dad. "I wouldn't want her to be sad. Do you think my mom and dad helped her find her mansion in heaven?"

 

"I think your mom and dad helped her find her way to the gates of heaven and showed her everything that she needs to know about it. You know what I think? I think Georgie got to share all her memories and how proud she was of you with your mom and dad too. I bet they talk about you all the time; I bet even the angels know all about you." Tony fought hard against his emotions to be strong for his son.

 

"My mom, dad and Georgie are angels now. Aren't they?" Tad watched as Tony considered his answer carefully.

 

"They are baby," Tony smiled. "I think they have told all the other angels all about you though." Smiling brightly; Tony picked his son up and walked him to the middle of the yard where they laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds.

 

"I see my mom," Tony smiled. "It looks like she's dancing with a man. Oh, that is my dad. Do you think it takes a long time for people to walk up all those stairs to heaven?"

 

"I don't know," Tony smiled. "It could if they have a lot of people to say hi to when they are walking."

 

"What happens if they get tired?" Tad closed his eyes and imagined his beloved Georgie walking up the steps.

 

"Well, I don't think people get tired in heaven, but if they did there are so many angels around that they would have lots of help." Tony sighed deeply; he was worried about how much his little guy was thinking about the whole death process. In his short life he had lost so many people he loved, but still have such a capacity to love and give. The amazing thing about children that Tony learned early with his little Tad was they didn't get jaded by life; they simply took what it gave them, sifted through the crap and carried on.

 

"How about a picnic?" Gibbs questioned as he made his way to the boys. "I think a pizza picnic would be fun!"

 

"Come on," Tad jumped off the ground and hurried to pull on Tony.

 

"Where should we have it?" Tony questioned leaving the decision to his sweet son; the little guy needed something to distract him.

 

"I want to have it with Georgie!" Tad giggled as he hopped into the golf cart and waited for his family.

 

"You know this thing isn't going to heaven right?" Gibbs was a bit concerned as he climbed in and put Tad on his lap to steer.

 

"Of course," Tad rolled his eyes. "We can't go on all those steps besides; God doesn't want us yet."

 

Tad steered the men and the food into a clearing by a small pond at the back of the property. "Right here; Georgie can see us when she gets there."

 

"How do you know she's not there yet?" Gibbs questioned softly.

 

"Because I told her to let me know when she did." Tad munched on his piece of pizza, making small talk about the water, fish and everything else his little mind thought of.

 

"Grandpa," moving to sit in Gibbs' lap, Tad snuggled close. "Tell me the heaven story."

 

Gibbs sighed as he prepared himself to recite the poem he had told the little boy countless times since the loss of his beloved family. "There are no tears in Heaven. No more sorrow. Only Joy. Heaven is filled with peals of laughter from each little girl and boy. We can only try to imagine, in spite of all earthly wrongs, our little angels are learning the words to the Angel's songs. Amidst the children's laughter and their Heavenly play, there's also more important work going on there today. Jesus is building mansions, never taking time to sleep, for Reunions are being planned, yes, even as we weep.

 

The children gather around Him and listen to Him speak, for He has all the answers that they curiously seek. He tells them for a time, in Heaven, they must wait, and then they can greet us at Heaven's pearly gate."

 

Tad was quiet; Tony's eyes filled with tears absorbed the moment between Gibbs and his little boy; both had faced so much loss in their life.

 

"Look!" a beautiful rainbow illuminated in the sky; not a drop of rain around. "Georgie made it!"

 

"She did baby," Tony moved beside Tad and Gibbs to snuggle with his boy.

 

"I bet Kelly made sure her mansion was beautiful." Tad smiled and waved at the heavens while Gibbs leaned heavily on Tony, crying silent tears for those lost and for the innocence of the little boy filled with so much love.

 

"She can rest in peace now," Tad smiled. "Can we go get cookies now?"

 

"We can get cookies," Tony picked up Tad as he helped Gibbs stand.

 

"Do you think there are cookies in heaven?" Tad questioned seriously.

 

"I bet you they have the biggest cookies, you can imagine," Gibbs smiled, then paused at his own words.

 

"Good," Tad giggled. "Georgie likes cookies."


End file.
